


The Way We Really Are [PODFIC]

by daroos



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Budapest, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson Get together story, Clint's childhood was no picnic, Eventual Smut, F/M, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Neither was Natasha's, Origin Story, Past Child Abuse, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daroos/pseuds/daroos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson was an Eagle Scout. Not everyone knows this about him, but no one is ever surprised to learn it. He tries to take that as a compliment, not a commentary on his perceived wholesomeness or white-bread-ness or whatever. But sometimes, he wants to grab people by the shoulders and scream, “Do you even know what being an Eagle Scout means? I had to learn about citizenship from the mayor! My Eagle Project involved snow removal in three counties! I got a goddamned badge in bugling!!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way We Really Are [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snapjack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapjack/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Way We Really Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/940260) by [Snapjack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapjack/pseuds/Snapjack). 



The title of this work is taken from The Mountain Goats' song "Against Pollution". All musical elements are from said song. 

Special thanks to Snapjack who was agreeable to me podficcing her story. It was such a delightful challenge and I hope you enjoy it as much in the listening and I enjoyed in the making. 

Available as an Mp3: 

[Chapter 1](http://kiwi6.com/file/qtyt06pefp), length 1:08:03 

[part 2](http://kiwi6.com/file/qytkurjve3), length 1:24:05 

Part 1 

Part 2 


End file.
